


小妈

by disestablishmentarianism030



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disestablishmentarianism030/pseuds/disestablishmentarianism030
Summary: 别嫌年下矮，边艹边吃奶





	小妈

杰西的母亲已经去世很多年了。最近，他一直单身的父亲为了公司而与一位几乎只有自己一半年纪的漂亮的亚洲Omega进行了政治联姻。

杰西第一眼看到他新的小妈的时候，就偷偷地硬了起来，未成年还未分化出第二性别的小青年晚上的梦里也闯进了这位漂亮的Omega，小妈漂亮的脸，胸肌，细腰，脚踝，没有一样不直接撞进他的审美，甚至连他略显狰狞的纹身都如此吸引他。这两年，小杰西对于小妈沉默而疏远，虽然小妈说的话他都会听，但是还是会尽量减少接触——他怕自己忍不住，他对自己的猜测是对的。

转眼杰西就18岁了，对于小妈，他也只是偶尔点头就过，比平时更加疏远。半藏有些烦恼，并不知道怎么与这位继子相处，平时还好，最近难道是叛逆期吗？为什么看起来这么烦躁？他记得自己18岁要分化第二性别时几乎天天腻在母亲身边，难道是自己给的关爱不够？虽然是个继母，但是他还是决定关爱一下这可怜的小孩儿（其实他只比杰西大10岁）。

杰西躁动不安，这个继母离得太近了，半藏完全不知道自己对他的吸引，而杰西的第二性别，他几乎可以肯定自己是个alpha。转变就在某天傍晚。杰西倒在沙发上痛苦的喘气，半藏有点手足无措，走过去摸摸他的额头，被这种热度吓了一跳。杰西看着他走近，压抑不住心跳，突然伸手抓住了半藏的手腕，一个转身就把小妈压在身下。半藏伸手拍着他的后背，想让他从自己身上下来，去给他倒一杯水喝，但是接下来就被抵在腿上的东西吓得不敢动了。

杰西深深吸了一口半藏身上的香味，然后在他脖子上用力吸吮了一口。半藏颤抖了一下，想推开杰西，但是被alpha第一次喷发的信息素——尊尼获加顶级礼赞的味道——熏得浑身发软，没有力气。他也面红耳赤，夹紧双腿，生生被强烈的信息素勾引出发情的状态，也散发出了自己的信息素——带着淡淡樱花香的旧信纸的味道，两人的信息素碰撞在一起，干柴烈火，已经完全失去自我意识。

杰西已经忘记了脱衣服这个步骤，胡乱的解开了裤子就在半藏的胯部蹭着，蹭了一会不解气才反应过来，撕扯开了半藏的裤子。青年人第一次的发情，虽然有之前的性教育，但是第一次实战仍然是有点摸不着门道，只是按照本能，挤进了半藏两腿中间，胡乱的捅着，他甚至不会舌吻，只是在半藏嘴唇上磨蹭舔弄。信息素给两人的欲望添柴加火，半藏最后的理智也被杰西蹭掉了，他伸出舌头，舔开了杰西的双唇，两人的舌头缠在一起。只要起一个开头，交配的本能就能支配肉体。杰西逐渐掌握主动，开始进攻，舌头伸进了半藏的口腔，模仿交配的动作进进出出，口水随着动作溢出，两人嘴唇分开时甚至拉出了丝。

杰西终于找到了入口，硬挺抵在入口前，随时准备插入，这种要被alpha征服的感觉让半藏不由自主分泌润滑液体，准备接受alpha的进攻。他张开了双腿，露出了已经润滑好的小穴，杰西的阴茎顶在入口，毫不留情的就插了进去。杰西虽然年纪不大，但是阴茎已经发育得不错，也是有着喜人的尺寸。半藏被顶的一口气差点喘不上来，他努力放松自己，接受着alpha的入侵，但还是实在太紧了，杰西毕竟是第一次实战的处男，只不过几分钟，就缴枪了，Omega除了疼并没有其他感觉。好在alpha的发情是到成结才结束的，而精力旺盛，第一次开荤的小青年，离成结还要很长时间。

杰西趴在自己小妈身上喘着气，阴茎甚至都没抽出来，精液也被堵在里面。半藏在身下扭动，欲求不满的抓挠着身上的alpha。杰西很快就迎来了第二次勃起。现在，小穴已经适应了粗度，虽然肉壁还是紧紧贴在阴茎上，但至少不再疼痛。第一次射出的精液和小穴里分泌液体一起润滑着甬道，杰西再次勃起的阴茎撑开了肉壁上的褶皱，半藏被撑得直哼唧，两条腿紧紧缠在腰上，用脚摩挲着杰西的臀部，轻声的呻吟着。呻吟声勾的杰西心里痒痒的，就开始动作起来。最开始还是慢慢的，但是穴肉紧紧的裹在肉棒上让他实在忍受不住，用力抽插起来，半藏的呻吟声加大，穴口粉红的软肉被带进带出，甬道里的液体被打成了白沫，挂在交合处，显得格外淫糜。小处男并没有什么技巧，他甚至不会掌控节奏，只是用力抽插，但是年轻力壮的alpha有足够的力气满足身下发情的人。

平时a发情不会有这么高的体温，只有第一次发情的a，身体温度仿佛火焰一般，包括阴茎在内。滚烫的肉棒插在半藏体内，他觉得自己甚至要被高温灼伤，同时高温也带来快感。他随着杰西抽插的节奏呻吟扭动，紧紧的抓住杰西后背上的衣服，享受着潮水一样涌来的快感。小处男并不懂得如何使用技巧让身下的人享受，只是一味的快速抽插着，在半藏快要达到高潮的时候第二次射了出来。半藏要生气了，他的身体还在享受余韵，只要再坚持一分钟就行的情况下被生生从高潮的临界点拽下来，这太让人难受了。杰西看起来稍微冷静了一点，但眼睛还是红的仍然处于一个发情本能的状态，他推开杰西把他按在沙发上，脱掉了两人的上衣，在脱杰西裤子的时候，突然起了坏心。

他蹲下身，握住了垂在继子身下的巨物，试探着吸了一下小孔，很满意的看到继子抖了一下，然后他伸出舌头，从前面的小孔，用舌尖一路抵舔到阴囊再一口整根塞进口腔。杰西发出了好大一声呻吟，他能感受到龟头抵在半藏的喉咙处，因为塞到深处而被迫做出吞咽的动作，吸得他甚至有再射一次的冲动。他第一次被做口交，这种视觉冲击力和快感冲击的他不知所措，很快就第三次硬了起来，不过这次半藏不会让他这么容易就射出来了。他停下口中动作，用手随意揉捏玩弄着阴茎和阴囊，卡着杰西的精关，告诉他，如何控制自己射精欲望。

杰西坐在沙发上茫然的点点头，半藏满意的跨坐在他的身上，撑开自己的臀部，扶着杰西的阴茎，缓缓的坐了下去。他倒吸了一口气，这样的体位容易让承受的人被插到最深处，他感觉杰西的阴茎在未成结的状态下就已经要捅到他生殖腔内了！再一次被塞满的小穴紧紧的吸住阴茎，杰西绷紧了自己，决心一定要让自己的o享受到高潮，按照半藏教给他的方式缓缓的动了起来，半藏终于开始享受起来，他把杰西的头按在自己胸前。虽然是雄性Omega但是也有傲人双峰，他搂住杰西的脖子，这个动作甚至让他挤出了深深的乳沟，杰西整张脸都埋在里面。他舔弄着饱胀的乳房——它柔软而富有弹性——在上面留下深深的吻痕，嘴唇移动到了乳头，雪白的乳肉上粉红的乳头显得格外淫糜，他用力一吸。半藏发出了一声尖叫。这里是他的一个敏感点，乳头被吸吮嘬咬的时候，他的整个身体都在颤抖，小穴也在收缩，像刚刚的深喉一样紧紧的吸住杰西的阴茎。不过这次杰西倒是学会了，绷紧了自己，没有立刻射出来，反而加紧攻势，用力抽插，一只手搂腰另一只手也捏住了另外一边的奶子力道适中的掐揉着。像是小时候吃奶一样，在18岁再一次吃了小妈的奶。

半藏随着力道晃动着臀部，拉着杰西另一只手按揉着尾椎骨，上下的敏感点都被伺候着，很快他就再次被送上巅峰，穴肉缠住肉棒，喘息呻吟着射了出来。杰西这次倒是没有停，在半藏射的时候，他顶到了最里面慢慢挺动，加长了高潮时间，半藏满脸空白的时候用半藏刚刚教给他的技巧舌吻并肏着他，一只手也握住了阴茎用半藏刚刚使用过的技巧灵巧的把玩。半藏甚至还没有反应过来的时候，就被送上了第二次高峰，刚刚射过的阴囊吐不出什么东西，小孔里只能委屈的流出一股透明的液体，脑子里一片空白，他喘着粗气浑身颤抖，瘫软在杰西身上。杰西也第三次释放在了小穴里，里面已经被灌得满满的，小腹涨涨的，半藏已经被撑得有点难受，杰西拔出来的时候甚至发出了“啵”的一声，白色的粘稠液体瞬间喷了出来。两人都有些累，杰西仰着头，啃咬着他的喉结，一路舔到锁骨，朝圣一样的亲吻着他的纹身，轻柔的描绘出狰狞的巨龙图腾。

但是alpha的发情期不会这么快过去，一定要成结过后才会结束，杰西觉得自己只进行到了一般。休息了一下过后就把半藏按趴在沙发上，他跪坐在半藏的大腿根部，舔咬着他的后背。他有着优美的背部肌肉，曲线优雅，臀型性感。杰西揉开丰满的双臀，露出中间隐秘诱人的秘境，插进去的同时，他俯身咬上了半藏脖子背部泛红的腺体。“小妈……小妈……”半藏抓紧了沙发柔软的扶手，肉穴都更加缠紧，愤怒的吼叫“不要……这样……叫我！”杰西从一个处男成长到会使用情趣用语只需要几小时。他俯在半藏耳边，低语道“那我该叫你什么呢？妈妈？”“闭嘴！操我！”他只得到这样狂野的回应。哦，杰西才不会停止，他为这场乱伦加入更多疯狂，他开始“小妈”“半藏”“宝贝”的胡乱叫着。“你的继子操的你舒服吗？”他甚至问出了这样不知廉耻的话。半藏的脸憋得通红，心跳疯狂跳动，不过这倒确实是刺激了他，让他想起的这个正在自己身上努力动作的人是自己的继子，他心虚的让杰西闭嘴，不过没有效果，只给自己增加了刺激，让他身体更加敏感而已。

成结就在一瞬间，杰西闯进了生殖腔，他需要在里面成结。半藏吓坏了，如果杰西在里面成结，他很有可能会怀孕！但是他来不及推开他，两人同时到达高潮，生殖腔接收了杰西的结里射出的全部液体。高潮过后，半藏聚集了全部力气直接一把掀翻了杰西，愤怒的踹了他一脚，他赶紧去洗手间想排出残留的液体，但是并没效果，他知道，那些液体还是全部留在了里面。半藏生气极了，捶了杰西一顿，下了床（沙发）的杰西就像金毛犬一样，又乖又安静丝毫不会反抗。加上水汪汪的大眼睛，委屈的窝在角落里偷看半藏，半藏竟然神奇的消气了，当然面上还不能放松。至于要再怎么惩罚一下这个不听话的小崽子——他竟然真的敢内射——半藏还没想好，他接下来还有很长的时间去思考……


End file.
